nstfandomcom-20200214-history
MobLight
Twilight Taxi is a genuine business with genuine business interests, all conducted genuinely through genuine channels. Oh, and Rainbow Dash is the element of loyalty or something in this fic, unlike in the actual show. Twilight Sparkle Twilight is an adult female and is the main character of the story. She is exceedingly brilliant, easily one of if not the most intelligent Twilights seen in the /nst/ multiverse. Her intellect is shown in two different ways that contrast each other to follow her character arc. In the beginning, she is written to be manipulative and conniving, placing herself on top of the criminal food chain only a few years out of high school. Later after learning empathy, she is shown to be less vindictive and more giving. Her inventions benefit those around her, up to and including a device meant to ease the economic burdens of millions. Twilight is also, despite the independent attitude she displays, very reliant on her friends. Over the course of the story, she loses many and becomes more and more unraveled through it all. This empathetic nature, coupled with the loss of her loved ones and drive to right the wrongs she believes she committed, culminates in her ultimate creation and signals the closing of her character arc. Discord Discord is an adult male and is the main antagonist of the story. He is a man driven by such hate that it transcends time and space. Throughout the story, he is shown to be insane but lovable and the closest thing to a father figure Twilight has. He gives her many pieces of advice that further the story and her own character arc. It is later revealed that the last 10 years of his friendship with Twilight was a lie, and that he had spent it all steadily moving her toward her own destruction. At this point, it is assumed that Discord is equally if not more intelligent than Twilight as he has masterfully planned the fates and murders of 99 different Twilights throughout multiple dimensions, steering them all towards creating the same invention that would allow him to travel through time and space to another universe to do it all again. Anonymous Anonymous is an adult male and is the secondary protagonist of the story. He is introduced early on and remains a strong part of the main cast until the very end. Anonymous is a cold, emotionally removed character who leads an underground fighting ring with his wife, Innominate. He is inhumanly strong and durable, leading to many painful interactions on his part and even more painful for those who opposed him. When Twilight discovers he also has a healing factor, he is forced to share with her that he is the product of human experimentation during WWIII (which Discord later admits was his doing). The chemicals pumped through him resulted in blinding fury that guided his every action until meeting Innominate, at which point something inside him broke and left him comparatively emotionless. This strong connection to his wife the central part of his character and drives him for the entirety of the story, even resulting in the resurgence of emotions upon her death. Innominate Innominate is an adult female who plays as Twilight's foil for much of the story. They are both shown to be similar in the beginning of the story as ruthless, powerful women. She is simple where Twilight is educated. She is satisfied in life where Twilight always sees more to do for herself. She is, in the beginning, clearly caring for others which is evidenced by installing and running a nurses office in the fighting ring for the poor and injured. At this point in the story, Twilight is self centered and manipulative. Later, the tables are flipped. Twilight begins to care deeply for others and Innominate shrinks to the side of her husband and seems to forget about others, save for close friends. Other than being Twilight's foil, she also serves as Twilight's best friend following Rainbow Dash's accident (also later revealed to be Discord's doing). She is also very girly despite her brutish nature and love for fighting. These womanly aspects are what lead to her death on the altar and set the climax of the story in motion. Fire Fire is used frequently throughout the story to indicate the coming of bad things. Whenever fire is expressly mentioned or described, it is almost immediately followed by a tragedy. The most obvious of these being the dinner candles before Rainbow Dash's fall, sky resembling fire before the boat engine explodes, Twilight causing the warehouse fire leading to Ember's death, the candles surrounding the altar before Innominate's murder, and all the numerous examples of fire before Discord is revealed to be the antagonist. On the topic of Discord, fire is used to foreshadow his villainous nature on several occasions, most notably when he climbs onto the raft to leave the island and he is described as resembling a man on fire due to the positioning of the sun. Cold The cold is used to signify character changes. More accurately, changes in Twilight's character. In the winter cabin, she learns to interact with others in a more civil manner. While freezing on the streets of downtown Canterlot, she learns empathy from John Smith. Upon Twilight's return to Canterlot in the winter, she fittingly becomes a cold hearted killer and takes it upon herself to fix Canterlot by unfixing it. Friendship Friendship is shown in the story to be a double edged sword. While it does empower several characters for a time, it can be devastating when lost. Those who found it were powerful and helped to drive the story, but as soon as their friends began to dwindle away, such as in Twilight's case, they became hollowed out versions of themselves. Category:Greentexts Category:Completed